grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Hunt
|season = 3 |number = 12 |epnumber = 56 |prodcode = 312 |image = 312-Woden's next target.gif |airdate = January 24, 2014 |viewers = 5.88 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'The Neighbors' Adjusted Down; No Adjustment for 'Enlisted' or 'The Carrie Diaries' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Rob Bailey |co-stars = Matt Lasky as Woden Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Gene Freedman as Gregor Danilov Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Little Brother and Little Sister |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-sixth episode overall. It first aired on January 24, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A SERIAL KILLER WITH A PENCHANT FOR COLLECTING SCALPS IS UNLEASHED ON PORTLAND AND MONROE HAS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ROSALEE – SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO, ALEXIS DENISOF, CHRIS MULKEY AND DEE WALLACE GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a cop killer who scalps his victims. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) begins to communicate with Nick's mom via email and Adalind (Claire Coffee) finds herself much closer to delivering her baby than she previously thought. Elsewhere, Monroe's (Silas Weir Mitchell) parents (guest stars Dee Wallace and Chris Mulkey) decide to surprise him and Rosalee (Bree Turner) with an early arrival to Portland after learning some exciting news. Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A car whizzes at alarming speeds across the road, attracting the attention of an OHP Officer, who begins to follow the speeding car. The driver notices this and smirks. Monroe paces in his living room, until Rosalee comes down the stairs; he is struck by how nice she looks. Rosalee reveals that they are going to a restaurant, and not a cheap one either. At dinner, the two share stories about their first woge. Rosalee wonders if they're celebrating something, but Monroe uneasily laughs it off. The police cruiser continues to tail the speeding car, which comes to a stop. The officer gets out to confront the driver, but the car is empty. Something snarls from behind, and a woged figure swiftly overpowers the officer. Monroe is chattering as he and Rosalee return home, and Monroe tells Rosalee to look at a clock. Monroe winds up the clock, and the cuckoo bird pops out with an engagement ring in its mouth, repeating the message: "Will you marry me?" Rosalee is speechless as Monroe proposes. Rosalee stutters tearfully before she happily says that she will marry him. The two embrace, breaking into giggles. The OHP officer, unconscious and injured, is dragged across the road, before the assailant whips out a knife and scalps him with precision, saying, "You were worthy." Juliette and Nick are at home when the former mentions contacting Nick's mother. Nick's reply is interrupted by a call from Hank, who tells Nick the officer's body had been found. Nick gives consent about contacting his mother to a worried Juliette, before heading out. Juliette begins typing the email soon after. Rosalee and Monroe giggle in bed as they discuss the details of their wedding. They meet a small hiccup when planning the guest list as Nick will be invited, but so will several Wesen friends who may not be so thrilled at that thought of a Grimm being around. Rosalee also wonders about Monroe's parents, insisting that he contact them today. At the crime scene, Nick and Hank are met with a grim scene of the scalped officer. They are briefed on the case by Ross. Hank muses about what scalping meant in the "good old days." Monroe reluctantly dials his parents, and he is about to hang up after two rings when his father picks up. His father heartily greets Monroe and begins a comical banter with Monroe's mother when Monroe breaks the news to them that he is engaged. A hysterical mother and a concerned father bombard Monroe with questions until he abruptly ends the call. Captain Renard plays dash cam footage of the OHP officer's brutal attack to a large group of uncomfortable detectives at the precinct. He explains that this may be a serial killer targeting and scalping uniformed men. He briefs them on the car model but warns them against engaging the suspect without support. The killer drives speedily on a highway, looking more determined than ever. At the Kronenberg Castle, Sebastien discreetly warns Adalind about Viktor meeting with the head of the Verrat, Gregor Danilov. Meanwhile, Viktor rages over the Resistance's solidification after seeing the images of members involved: Meisner, Tavitian, and Frenay. Viktor makes the connection between the Resistance and Renard's return and blames Danilov for Renard's escape. Just then, Sebastien knocks and enters with Adalind, and she exchanges introductory greetings in German with Danilov. Sebastien sees the photos of the Resistance members, but he is quickly shooed out by Viktor. Viktor asks Adalind if she recognizes the members; she doesn't, until she remembers Meisner watching her in the cafe. She does not reveal that information, but she admits that she found a note signed by Renard on her dresser in her hotel room, lying that it said Renard had found her mother's killer, the Grimm. Viktor walks Adalind to the door as she leaves the room. Viktor wonders if Renard knows about Eric's child, but Danilov reveals that Renard had a relationship with both Adalind and her mother. Viktor, while mildly impressed, muses over the consequences of Adalind carrying Renard's child instead. He orders Danilov to find out who the father is, urgently adding, "Sooner, rather than later." Cheerily, Monroe informs Rosalee at the spice shop that he called his parents and broke the news. They begin making out, but Monroe receives a call from his mother who tells Monroe that she and his father are coming to Portland the next day. Monroe protests weakly, but his mother hangs up. Sebastien calls Renard about Danilov, the information the Royals have on the Resistance, and Adalind. Renard is troubled, but he tells Sebastien to inform Meisner as well. Meanwhile, Adalind caresses her unborn child, but she cringes when its hands visibly press against her stomach. In a dark alley, the killer begins trailing a member of the Green Beret, who notices and stops. They briefly fight, with the soldier gaining the upper hand for a moment. The soldier steps back and tells the killer to leave. The killer snarls again, "You are worthy," before he woges and hurls himself at the soldier. An extremely tense Rosalee stresses about meeting Monroe's parents. Monroe's attempts to comfort her fall flat, especially when she remembers that his "old-fashioned" parents don't know she isn't a Blutbad. Nick returns home, and Juliette tells him his mother emailed back. The email reveals that she's stored the coins for safe keeping and that she may be in trouble. She is also trying to locate "L," which Nick guesses is the Laufer. Nick is reluctant to let Juliette get caught in the middle of everything, but she is firm about this. Hank, Nick, and Wu stand around the body of the soldier, who has been scalped and left with all his valuables. At the precinct, the detectives draw up two similar murders in the last ten days. Just then, Wu arrives with a report that an officer has located the car. Renard swiftly orders the officers to get to the vehicle's location. Adalind wakes up in the middle of the night in pain. Her baby's face can be seen imprinted on her stomach, and it quickly changes into what appears to be a skeleton as she sinks to her knees and screams. In a hotel room, the murderer tans the scalps in sulfuric acid and salt while the manager pounds on his door about the stink. The manager is quickly silenced when he sees how burly the man is, and he quickly retreats. The killer goes to open a window, but he sees a police officer studying his car. He goes down to the lobby and forcefully demands a car from the manager. The detectives and Captain Renard arrive at the hotel, and they are informed by the officer on the scene that no one has come near the car since he arrived. Just then, the manager of the hotel is thrown out the door, arousing the suspicions of the detectives. When questioned, he reveals that the guy in room 312 stole his truck. Renard, Nick, and Hank enter room 312 and are met with the gruesome sight and smell of sulfuric acid and salt-tanned scalps. Stefania happily declares to Adalind that her child is very active and will be born before long. Stefania tells Adalind she needs to go into hiding soon, and Adalind asks if she should be going to a hospital instead. Stefania says, "Not with this birth." Stefania gives Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow things down. The killer's car proves to be a dead end for the detectives when it's revealed to be stolen and the owner missing. When they learn that there were twenty-seven unknown hair samples found in the car, the detectives are ready to believe it's the work of Wesen. Outside, the killer loiters about the Portland PD. Nick and Hank rifle through books in the trailer, when they finally locate an English article about Wildesheer, a wolf-like Wesen who scalps their enemies and sews the scalps into a cloak, evidence of the warrior's they had defeated. The detectives realize that that's why the victims are uniformed; the killer is searching for worthy opponents, and they realize Nick may well be on the top of the list. Deep in the forest, the killer toils over his cloak of hair. He puts it on and then picks up an article about the police busting a black market organ trade, where Nick is circled in bright red. Rosalee frets over the dinner she's cooking for Monroe's parents. The doorbell rings just as the couple decide to take a wine break, and they decide that it can't be Monroe's parents, it must be Nick, and they're not sure which one's worse. It turns out to be Monroe's parents after all, and they share joyous embraces with Rosalee until they catch her scent. The argument of "breaking the natural law" quickly accelerates, leading to Rosalee storming out the front door. Monroe confronts his worried mother and furious father, and a fight is close to breaking out, when they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Monroe, thinking Rosalee is back, opens the door only to find a concerned Nick, who saw Rosalee drive away in a hurry. He enters, surprised that Monroe has company and slightly alarmed to learn that they are his parents. Already incensed, Monroe's father woges and realizes that Nick is a Grimm. Monroe's mom also woges, and she and her husband start lunging at Nick as Monroe throws himself between Nick and his parents. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Wildesheer *Mauzhertz Videos Select Scene Production Notes *This episode ended with title cards reading "Oh #*@%!!!" and "To Be Continued..." *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Monroe proposes to Rosalee. *Both Rosalee and Nick "meet" Monroe's parents for the first time. *Adalind's pregnancy continues to quickly progress, with her child showing externally visible signs of movement for the first time. Trivia *Woden's hotel room number is 312, a reference to the episode number. *This episode depicted an active duty soldier, Lee Mull, with a beard. Soldiers are not allowed to wear beards in uniform. *The newspaper article that Woden burns is a reference to . *Although not specifically known to slow down the progression of pregnancy, as is described in the episode, throughout history, have often been associated with a variety of superstitious and magic rituals. Today, they are used in contemporary pagan traditions, such as and . The latter is particularly relevant to this episode, as Odinism is in part dedicated to honoring , the same name from which Woden originates. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_12